<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Held Hostage Together by brooklynspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759552">Held Hostage Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynspace/pseuds/brooklynspace'>brooklynspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynspace/pseuds/brooklynspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set while Negan keeps Daryl captive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Held Hostage Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat was unbearable it was as if no amount of water in the world would help. Despite the dehydration, other factors drove Daryl into a shell. The pain of the cement, being completely naked and the slow build of lack of hope. Hope had become a sort of heroin really, any moment of thoughts of the people he cared for would come to a crashing halt into reality of being in that cell. The high was hoping everyone was safe, the withdrawl reminded him of the symptoms he felt daily, nausea, dry mouth and clouded mental thoughts. </p><p>     In a ball hunched down Daryl dwelt on his actions; the thought of Glenn was agonizing but no other place did he feel he deserved more. The confine Negan set up for Daryl felt right somehow the shell he had become had made sense as guilt of his friend’s death swept through every vein of his body. </p><p>     As the door opened, he expected his daily food intake what he didn’t expect was to see a limp naked body thrown in without a fight. As he jumped with any remaining energy, he looked at the two men who closed the door just as quick. The body was female, reminding Daryl once again of the humiliation of the situation. She had a potato bag over her head with a small stain of blood that covered the bag and Daryl assumed his death was to come. Clouded mental thoughts rushed again, was she dead about to turn, was she apart of Alexandria; another captive? </p><p>     Daryl was a recluse the sight of the female form completely brought him out of any remaining comfort, but he could not just leave her with a bag over her head. He has never been a gentleman, but he had an undeclared code he had barely been aware of. As he lifted the bag over her head, he felt his clouded thoughts come to a halt. Nothing was as clear to him as the face in front of him. Carol was on the floor, a wound close to her temple and a couple of bruises along the line of her spine. Daryl sat her up, cradled his hand to her face and bashfully looked at her chest, relieved to see it rise and fall. </p><p>     Dwight offered no explanation as he brought two portions of food, not that Daryl spoke anymore. He huddled close to the door staring at the floor near Carol’s feet giving her any sort of dignity both of them really did not have. </p><p>     When she arose, her hand came to her chest and trailed to her wound by her head and she whimpered. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw him, her heart shot of more pain than she could imagine. He was battered, pale and hidden in the crook of his arms above his knees. </p><p>“Daryl…” she tried to speak but he cautiously cut her off.<br/>
“Do you know where you are?” Daryl said<br/>
“Most of the men I met on the road I shot… one caught up to me, eventually walked me back here… Negan’s men knew I came from Alexandria…” she said her head still in a daze.</p><p>Everything else Daryl could puzzled together; Carol was just another Negan took a liking to just like him. Silence overcame them as the realization of their nakedness became significant.<br/>
“Glenn’s dead, Abraham too… no idea bout the rest” Daryl whispered as he looked at her in the eyes through his hair. </p><p>Carol could see there was much more to say but Daryl was not keen, so she let the thought of Glenn sweep through her head for a minute, her eyes glazing over. “Daryl we can’t… I can’t…  can’t feel this right now, we need to leave and try...”.</p><p>Carol carefully, afraid of his reaction crawled to him, hyper aware of their bodies, took his head in her hands as she was on her knees in front of him and kissed his forehead as she did for him with Beth a long time ago. He felt guilt she knew for sure but now was not the time. She was going to find a way to get them out. </p><p>Daryl’s energy was wasted, the high was fading again and Daryl felt desperate. Carol meant the world to him, he would die for her that he knew but what he did not know was how long he had been in this cell, how much more he could take. All he knew was with whatever vigour he had left, Carol would live. Negan would not see the day Carol died, Negan would lose that, in a way somehow that would mean Daryl would win one battle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>